Im about to break
by sandshinobi4eva
Summary: Sakura,Gaara,Naruto, and Neji are assigned a new mission,To help the Avatar defeat the Fire Lord. But what happens when the Akatsuki and orochimaru get involve.Will Sakura be able to decide what's more important, power or saving the world? R
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea stuck in my** **mind for a while. I would really appreciate if you the reader's can help me out once in a while. Ok well it might get confusing at some points but I'll try to make it as easy as possible for you to understand. Well enjoy !! D**

'thought'

'speaking'

* * *

_**NARUTO WORLD**_

"tsunade-sama you called for me?" asked sakura popping her head into the fifth hokage's office.

"sakura please take a seat." sakura was getting a little concerned due to the fact that tsunade was giving of unusual vibes. Ever since sasuke's betrayal sakura changed. she finally let the world know of her true power, her kekkei genkai. With the dragon's eye she has mastered every technique known to man. From kekkei genkai's to telling what people are feeling to the four elements. Now she is know as the most powerful shinobi in her world… or at least the world she thought she knew.

"sakura I am assigning you on a new mission. Something has come up. t seems that orochimaru has join the fire lord ozai and they are planning to send an invasion in order to concur the world."

" lady tsunade I have never heard of this fire lord ozai".

" yes well I think it is about time for you to know what has been happening the past hundred years. Ugh! How can I explain this, sakura the world has been devided in half". "Lady tsunade I don't understand".

"a hundred years ago one half of the world is what you now know today and the other half were the four nations. One day the fire nation attacked, not wanting them to expand all over the world avatar roku separated us from them".

"umm… what's an avatar?"

"an avatar is the master of all the four elements, your mission is to select three shinobi who you think qualify for this mission and help the avatar and his companions defeat orochimaru and ozai. Once you have your recruits and things gathered report to my office."

" I wont let you down!" said sakura as she left the fifth's office. She quickly exited the tower and jolted down the streets of konoha.

' I know exactly who to get!' she thought as she headed toward ichiraku's. knowing that there she could find one of her recruits . Just like she predicted there sitting on a stool, slurping down his sixth bowl of ramen was non other than the kyuubi host naruto.

"hey sakura-chan!!"

"hey naruto listen we need to talk"

"sakura-chan what's wrong?"

"nothing naruto it's just that tsunade has assigned me a new mission and asked for me to recruit the shinobi I think are qualified for this mission. So I chose you,neji and gaara."

"a new mission? YES! I've been waiting for one and this one sounds ecxiting!"he said with a huge grin on his face.

"haha naruto cant you go inform neji and gaara about this. I need to go home and find something's meet me at tsunade's office ok."

"SURE THING SAKURA!." once naruto had left sakura walked slowly to her house which wasn't to far away. Once she got home she quickly went inside and started to rummage through her stuff. 'were is it were is- aha here it is' she lifted up a sword from under a heap of dirty clothing.

_FLASHBACK_

"_hn. Your pretty good kid, maybe even better than myself " said the voice that had haunted sakura's head every night. Until this day, when she had finally met him, her brother. he soon started to cough up blood._

"_sakura I want you to have this" he said before taking his sword and putting it in her hands. the very sword she had stricken him with. Before she could do anything his wooden body fell to the ground. He was dead._

"_sasori" she said gripping the sword tightly._

"_you…you MONSTER! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! I..I HATE YOU!" she yelled furiously at her brother's dead corpse. Before she knew it everything turned black and she hit the cold hard floor._

_END OF FLASHBACK _

Whipping away a tear she hanged the sword on her back and started looking for other items that might come in handy. She finished shortly after and was already on her way to tsunade's office. Once entering the room she was surprised to see the gang there. It seemed that tsunade had all ready explained the situation to them and they were about ready to go.

"sakura I'm going to need you to form the hand seals to transport you there" she handed sakura the scroll that contained how to get from there to there destination. Sakura quickly formed the correct hand seals and in there place was merely a poof of smoke.

"good luck you four"

_**AVATAR WORLD** _

Not knowing what to expect they were heading face front until gaara used his sand to make a soft layer on the ground. They gazed at the place in awe as they stood up. A temple upside down. sakura had read about them once when tsunade had accedently dropped a scroll while in her way to her office. To tempted, sakura opened it soaking in the information about these temples.

"who are you?" asked a boy with tattoo's of arrows all over him. He seemed one or two years younger than the group. Accompanying him was a boy there age with a horrible scar on his left eye. The two boys got into there fighting stands, prepared to attack when necessary.

" whoa! Hold it! Were not here to fight. My names sakura and these are my companions naruto, gaara, and neji. We have been sent here by the leader of our village to assist you in defeating the fire lord due to the fact that he ahs joined forces with one of our worst enemies"

"how do you know this information?" said zuko with a stern look in his face .not liking the situation gaara stepped in front of sakura and backing her up. after she was like a sister to him, to all of them. She was there for them when they needed someone to comfort them, to help them.

"doesn't matter how we know, you either accept our help or we walk" he said glaring at zuko and zuko glaring back at him.

"ok ok calm down" both aang and sakura said in unison.

"we accept your help by the way im aang the avatar and this is zuko"

"nice to meet you two"

"please follow us and well take you to the rest of our friends and camp" they started heading east from were they were.sakura was looking around the place when she noticed zuko staring at her. She smiled at him. Feeling his face burning up zuko quickly turned the other way. They soon arrive at a camp ground they had set up in the widest part of the temple.

"Everyone this is sakura,gaara,naruto, and neji. There here to hlp us deffeat ozai"

"hi im katara and this is my brother sokka, and this is toph"

"nice to meet you"

" soo… well do you at least know how to fight?" asked sokka before getting hit in the head by katara.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said noticing the smirks on there faces.

"belive it!" yelled an over excited naruto with a huge grin on his face.

"oh really the show us what you got"

"fine" answered neji ready to show them what the hyuuga's were all about.the avatar then took a seat on the floor ready to watch the show.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" naruto created a shadow clone for each one of them to practice there moves on. Naruto was the first one to go. He channeled all of his chakra ino his hand creating a sphere of energy, running towards the clone he smashed it into his gut sending him fifteen feet away before to it disappeared. The next one up was neji, he activated his byakugan,got in his stance and relesed his eight trigrams sixty-four palms on the shadow clone, two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty-two palms, then finally sisty-four palms and the clone dissapeared. The next one up was gaara, quickly he imprisened the clone in his sand coffin and finished him of by crushing him with his dessert funeral. The last and only person to go up was sakura wanting to get it over with she simply ignored the shadow clone and punched the ground creating a enourmouse crator. The avatar gang stared with amazment. Eyes wide open and jaws hung low.

"wow you guys were amazing"

Thanks zuko that's a lot coming from you" said sakura flashing her eyes making zuko blush while she blushed her self.

"hn, why don't you show us what you got" said gaara glaring at zuko

"fine we will" said zuko glaring back. Since he was the one to start this with gaara he whent first. He did some punches and kicks shooting out an imense amount of fire and finishing it of with shooting out lightning. Next up was toph thinking the whole thing was stupid she simply created a wall of rock and destroyed it with a huge round boulder. After her was katara. Drawing water from the fountain she created a whole water orb around them and then turn it into ice spikes. Next up was aang not knowing what to do he swung his ar glider at the nearest cliff and nocked practiclly all of it down.the last one was sokka. All he did was throw his bumerang and catch it wich drew a snort from the guys and giggles from the girls.

"wow that was amazing,believe it!"

"haha yeah naruto is right that was impressive especially you zuko"

"uhh.. Umm.. Th.. Thanks" said zuko rubbing the back of his head imberassed for stutering like that. They ate dinner after and soon afterwards headed to there rooms.

"Umm.. Goodnight sakura"

"goodnight zuko" said sakura before leaning in on zuko and giving him a kiss o the cheack then entering her room which was right next no zuko's. zuko raised his hand u touching his cheak before smiling and heading into his own room.

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter. Review and I'll update a.s.a.p ok. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews 8D. This is for all of you people who don't understand. Yeah my grammar sucks, so what?? Every body makes mistakes!! Nobody's perfect!! Also gaara,naruto, and neji are there because something is going to happen later on that not only sakura and aang can handle alone. So they will need all the help they can get. And yes sasori is as strong as sakura. The only reason she was able to kill him was because he went easy on her. The sword she's going to use to transmit her power through it almost like the ****Sword of Raijin. Also I'm going to be changing a lot ok. If you don't like it then don't read.**

* * *

" Sakura I'm alive. Please forgive me little sister. I need you". Sasori's voice kept echoing in Sakura's head.

"No! I killed you! Your dead! Leave me alone! I hate you! I hate you! I ha-" Sakura had opened her eyes to find a worried Zuko shaking her, wanting her to wake up.. He had heard her screaming and quickly rushed to her room to see what was going on.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" She threw herself at him hugging him tightly.

"Zuko promise me you wont leave me alone tonight, please?"

"I promise Sakura, but tell me what's wrong?" Sakura told him the whole story of how she killed Sasori and now she keeps hearing his voice in her dreams . How every night she dreams him standing in the middle of a dark room calling to her asking for her forgiveness, always looking him in those crimson red eyes. Always thinking that his past was a mess, He thought that for once in his life there was someone who he could talk to. Someone who he could relate to and be able to express himself to. Zuko noticed a single tear sliding down Sakura's face. He gently raised her chin and whipped it away.

"Sakura just sleep. I'll be right here with you I promise." Leaning her head against his chest and giving her a light kiss on her forehead, he soon dozed off thinking of how he would explain this situation if someone were to see them. Zuko slowly opened his eyes to find that the sun was rising. He quietly crept out of Sakura's room with a smile on his face. Washing up and changing into a pair of clean clothes he decided to take a walk around the temple. He stopped in front of the enormous waterfall that was not to far from were him and aang would train. Sitting on the cold hard floor he positioned himself and began meditating. All he could think of was Sakura. Those mind blowing eyes of her make his heart skip a beat. She's the most beautifulest girl he had ever seen. Mai was nothing compared to Sakura. Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that someone had been watching him for a while now.

" You like Sakura don't you fire fists?" Zuko turned around nervously to find toph leaning against a tree behind him staring at the sky.

"Uhh.. No she's just a friend why do you ask?"

"You know I can tell your lieing" He felt so stupid at that moment. How could he have forgotten that the blind earth bender could tell if your speking the truth or not.

"Don't worry I wont tell, But if I were you I'd be more careful because it seems someone's getting a bi suspicious"

"Whywould you think that?"

"Last night Katara went into my room blabering about, How Sakura gave you a good night kiss. By the way her heart was racing, she seemed really mad"

'Mad? Why?' Thought Zuko with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah so do you wanna head back for breakfast?"

"Sure lets go" The two akwardly walked back to camp to find everyone eating already. Holding up her bowl for Katara to fill, Sakura glazed at Zuko giving him a warm smile, Making Zuko blush, and Katara's blood boil.

"thanks Katara this smells delicious" She said giving Katara a smile as well.

"Hn.. Whatever" said Katara low enough for Sakura not to hear.

'Sakura be careful. The Akatsuki have joined the fire lord as well. There not to far from you. Leave! I've made Deidara set of some explosives as an alarm. They want the avatar. Run!" It was Sasori again. Sakura dropped her bowl. Holding her head tightly, Cringing her forehead, She feel on her knees. Paniking Zuko rushed to her being beaten by Gaara. Everybody gathered around her trying to figure out what was wrong.

"NO! YOURE LIEING!" She yelled shaking her head furiously trying to drown his voice out of her mind.

"Sakura what is he telling you now?"

" He says There planning an attack and That they've set off explosions as a warning"

"Guy's I don't know who this Sasori guy is or What's going on but what Sakura just said is true. There's a boming just a couple of miles away coming from the east" inturrpted Toph.

"Deidara, I've been wating for a long time for this rematch for a long time" hissed gaara, Pure venom and hatred rolling off of his tounge.

"I've had enough of this" said Sakura slowly getting to her feet, But still looking down at the ground.

"I don't know how he survived, But this time I'll make sure I finish the job!" she hissed finally lifting her head revealing the legendery gekkei genkai the Dragons Eyes.

"Ok then if were going to take these "Akatsuki" charecters down we need to devise a plan" Said Aang. Ready to fight anyone that's causing pain to one of his new friends.

" I say we take them head on!" Suggested Sokka

"Only a fool would do that." Said neji glaring at Sokka for coming up with such a ridicuolous plan like that.

"The Akatsuki is a organization of some of the morst powerful missing-nin's in our world. Even though they can't top Sakura only Sasori, she cant take them alo-"

" No sokka's right we need to take them head on in order to find Sasori, There's no doubt that he already knows what were planning on doing" interupded Sakura.

"Then let's do it, belive it!"

* * *

**Ok well there's the second chapter. I know it's short, but that's because there's a fight in the next scene. Which is what I need help in. If you have any thought of what moves they can use, Then plese help me out! Also im thinking of making it **

**Sakura vs. Sasori,**

**Gaara,toph vs. Deidara**

**Katara,Neji,Sokka vs. kisame **

**Naruto,Aaang,Zuko vs. itachi**

**Yeah so if you have any suggestions please tell me through review. Well I wont be updating until I have ideas so make sure to tell me! **


End file.
